Shadow Spy
by Lyxiam
Summary: Mrs. Jones immediately declined, saying that her Agent didn't need to take the...test. Then, Joe Solomon replied as if reading her mind "He's not participating in a test, Mrs. Jones...He is the test." Alex Rider has recived a vey unusual mission. Little chance of death, no evil masterminds just...Spy-to-be students. What better to do than to challenge (annoy) the Elite students?
1. Prolouge

**Hello! I'm assuming that a few of you came from my other crossover called Briefed by the Best. To you guys, this story is finally up! To the other random people that decided to view this fanfic, Hi! Welcome to this story I named**

 _ **Shadow Spy**_

* * *

 **Name: Alex Rider| Success Rate: 100% |Age: 15| Status: Full Agent| Number of Completed Missions: 16|Clearence Level: 9/10 | Medical Info: Agent has suffered through many injuries from the past. Notable medical records include; Sustained torture for 3 months (fully recovered). Bullet wound 2mm above the heart (Fully Recovered). Agent may experience flashbacks and nightmare due to trauma| Footnotes: Agent started working for MI6 at age 14. Due to the incapability to live a normal life, agent has decided to work as a full agent for MI6.**

Mrs. Jones sighed as she closed the file. Alex Rider has slowly climbed his way up to the top of chain. He was probably their best agent, due to his childish looks.

When Alex showed up at the Royal and General Bank, Mrs. Jones was honestly surprised. She never would have thought that Alex would ever come back.

She had given Agent Daniels the guardianship over Alex due to their close bond that had formed over the few missions that they were together.

Alex joined MI6 under a few conditions, to be treated like an actual agent, to get paid, and to have to option of accepting or declining a mission. So far, he completed every single mission offered.

Now, Alex Rider was being requested to go to Blackthorne Institute and Gallagher Academy to participate in a test by Joe Solomon. Mrs. Jones immediately declined, saying that her Agent didn't need to take the …..test. Then, Joe Solomon replied as if reading her mind "He's not participating in a test, Mrs. Jones."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He _is_ the test."

Which brings us to now.

* * *

Alex yawned as he got off the helicopter. His raven black hair glinted in the sunlight.

Alex tugged at it. _Stupid hair dye. Why did I even agree to this again?_ He remembered Ben telling him that if he wanted to, he could keep it blonde. Problem? He had a British identity to hide. So, he was officially Alexander Daniels. Just in case the school decided to call parents.

 _Wouldn't my accent give myself away?_ _Maybe my cover story could involve something about me being born in America but due to my "parent's" divorce I had to move to the UK with my "dad''. Yeah that sounds right._ Alex concluded with a mental note the call Ben about the cover story.

A rather tall male with green eyes and black hair stood at the gate ready to greet him.

"Well built, most for force than speed though he could probably keep up a chase. Eyes are veteran eyes, most likely worked with some sort of intelligence crew for about….." Alex let his eyes quickly break down the posture and look of the male. "… About fifteen to twenty years. Looks to be about the age of thirty, but scars show to be at least thirty-five. Most likely thirty-five to forty years old." Taking in the information of the assessment, he mumbled "Must be Joe Solomon, the COV-OPS teacher." He concluded.

The now deemed Joe Solomon walked towards Alex. "You must be Alex Daniels, Ben Daniels son. Good mas he is, MI6?" A quick series of unnoticeable hand gestures followed.

Alex being the elite spy he is caught on to the sign language message.

 _Everyone including both headmasters don't know that you are testing the students. Only that you are a new student transfer from the UK. To help with your cover one hundred new student have been accepted into both schools. Due to the friendship circles no one really notices anyone outside their group of friends. Even though they should._

 _If you really have to you can lie and say you've been in the school for two years. I've changed your status in the databases if anyone decides to hack into those and made you an average student. Act the part. For the first three days of your visit you will spend it in Blackthorn Academy. After that you will spend the rest of the month in Gallagher as a one of the trade students. Now here is the choice, would you like to get all the basic information of all the targeted students, or would you like to figure it out yourself?_

Alex smirked. "Professor Solomon, a pleasure to meet you. I am excited for what is to come at my stay at Blackthorn."

"Then I will show you the way to the dorms."

As they were walking towards the Academy Alex replied with a series of hand gesture of his own.

 _No need for the files, I got it covered._ Another smirk from Alex. _I'm not the best spy MI6 has for nothing. I do hope you know what you are doing through. Inviting a superspy into the school? A well trained one that has the mind of a teenager? All I'm saying is good luck._

"This will be your dorm. You will have no need to share with anyone, but do be careful. We have quite a few…...….Mischievous souls at the school. You wouldn't want any of your personal secrets to be spilled."

Solomon left Alex to get settled in the room.

Alex then opened his laptop and blueprints of both schools opened up.

 _Don't worry at all. My secrets will never be spilled. Joe Solomon, I really do hope that you know what you have brought upon the school. I know you underestimated me. I'm not your typical teenage spy. There's a reason why I was the only one to survive out of all the ones deployed all over the world._

File, after file, after file of information on the students came up. "Let's see, who to watch out for….." he mumbled under his breath. Eight files caught his interest. "Hmmm?" It was too good to be true. Four from each school. The supposed elite groups. Alex smiled a very sadistic smile. "Looks like I found my main targets."


	2. Welcome to Blackthorne

As the night quickly progressed, Alex began applying the skills he learned throughout the years. Hacking, undercover, languages, accents, reflexes and of course the luck of the devil. Working as an official agent certainly came with amazing benefits, Alex mused.

Extra training was certainly beneficial, it didn't make the SAS men like him much better, but oh well. You can only ask for so much right? At least he and K-unit got along better. After all, you can only hate a kid so many times until you warm up to him.

Sighing, the spy sank down into the pillows. He looked up at the ceiling, so much like the one at Ian's house.

Ian…Alex chuckled to himself. He did start up this mess, at least he had the heart to train Alex to adapt to situations easily. He missed that guy. Even though he didn't know Ian very well, he still lived with him almost his whole life.

Feeling a sudden tightness in his throat, Alex chocked back a sob. Ian, his uncle his guardian. Jack, his cheerful and caring housekeeper and closest family. Tom, the always joking and carefree friend he had to leave behind to protect. Sabrina, the girl who gave him a home and yet, he left her behind.

From the moment he woke up in the hospital after killing Julia Rothman before Ark Angel, he knew what had happened. Reflecting back to the moment in that horrible hospital, a tear slid down his cheek. He remembered his anguished yells and screams of realization. That horrible moment of clarity, that disheartening, depressing horrible truth. The solid fact of knowing. Knowing that he was forever tangled in the mess of the military intelligence.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Alex mumbled to himself. "Those days are over. I can now freely be an agent. An agent, but with a family." Warm caring faces flashed across his mind. Ben, Wolf, Eagle, Snake. They all care. With that comforting thought, Alex pulled the covers over himself, and fell asleep.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Day 1 – 0500hrs . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Alex woke up right at the crack of dawn. Drowsily, he yawned and stretched as he sat up in his bed. He quickly got out of bed (a bit unwillingly, he was a teenager after all) and changed into workout clothes for his morning routine.

He grinned as he remembered that one time he didn't do it, he never knew how terrifying Eagle and Snake could be. When they found out, it involved chocolate, 100lb of weights and a run through the oh-so-amazing assault course. It wasn't a fun experience for Alex.

 _48, 49 50!_ Quickly finishing the workout, he took a shower and planned devilishly for his first day.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Day 1 – 0630hrs . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Zachary Goode laughed as Grant Newman told another story of him attempting (and failing) to pick up girls. "Then she told me to beat it. I laughed it off at first then I dearly regretted my decision to flirt with her. I didn't know she had three overprotective big brothers." He grimaced. "It wasn't pretty. I don't think that I could show my face at that coffee shop again."

Jonas Abrams suddenly perked up "Hey guys, who's that dork?" he said pointing to the entrance of the center hall.

Standing there, was a boy, around sixteen years old, looking nervously around.

Zack quickly narrowed his eyes, as did Grant and Nickolas Byrne. _Black hair, about my height. Carrying a laptop and books. Brown eyes, average build. Glasses, looks to be in the_ _research and development course_ _rather than field agent like Jonas. Looks harmless._ With the conclusion set Zach relaxed and turned back to his friends.

"Guys… I don't think I've seen him around before." Said Nick cautiously.

Turning to Jonas Grant asked "Is he in your research and development class? He hasn't shown up at CoveOPs, P&E or shooting."

"First of all, I'm in your CoveOPs class. It's my elective idiot. Secondly, nope. He's not in computing or research and development." Jonas groaned.

"Maybe he's a transfer student?" Nick suggested.

"Possibly… We'll find out later anyway. Did any of you get chosen to go to the Gallagher challenge? I can't wait to see my Gallagher girl again. Any girls you guys like from the last time we tailed them?" Zack asked.

"100 students got chosen so I bet you my life we made it in. If not, I'd be happy to jump off a cliff. Naked. With glitter all over me. Singing pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows. With mud in my hair."

Nick let out an over exaggerated gasp. "You sure about that Grantie? You're actually willing to do that? To your beautiful perfect amazing hair? I'll be glad to go and grab the mud now if you like."

Grant shot a glare at Nick but continued on "I would like to see Duchess one more time. She was a walking goddess."

"Nope! That would be my dear peacock! Now she is the definition of beauty." Nick said jokingly. "And how about our dear little Jonas? Does he have a little crush?"

Jonas's face immediately turned beet red. "N-no! I don't have a crush!" He protested.

"Dude! We were trained as assa- *ahem* spies! We can tell when one is lying! Now spill!" said Zach as he joined in on the teasing. "Is it Bookworm?"

If possible, Jonas flushed an even deeper shade of red, "Sh-shut up…"

The boys laughed at the poor research and development student.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Day 1 – 0645hrs . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Alex's glasses glinted dangerously. He smirked as he watched the three tease Jonas. Yep. This was going to be easy. They didn't even suspect me. The CoveOPs crash course paid off.

A lock of black hair fell in front of his glasses, blocking his vision.

…

…

…

…

…

DARN BLACK HAIR!


End file.
